Packaging laminates consisting of combinations of cellular foamed materials such as polystyrene and polyurethane with textile, paper or other synthetic laminates are well known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,829,343 and 3,861,994 each teach different laminated products of the class just described. However, in the prior art products, the laminates have been prepared from materials which either required hot melt extrusions or flame lamination techniques, to adhere the different components to one another. Thus, the processes required to produce the prior art products have been found to be either undesirable or uneconomical in practice. In addition, the prior art products have not had the ability of being heat sealable to themselves for closing the packages made from the products thus requiring expensive and unusual methods in their actual use. On the other hand, heat sensitizable compositions useful in closing paperboard cartons are known as taught by U.S. Pat. 3,788,876. However, the application of such heat sensitizable compositions have not been used to produce a continuous adherent coating having the qualities of being heat sealed to itself and particularly heat sealable to a polyethylene foam material as in the present invention. In the past, only extruded polyethylene has been used to adhere polyethylene foam to a paper substrate.